Froggy chan's Secret
by AnimexxLover1827
Summary: On a Varia trip to the hot springs, Fake-Prince Belphagor discovers that Fran is actually a girl! How will he react? And how come Fran actually has a really peppy, perky personality! What the heck is going on here?  ON HIATUS
1. A Varia Trip to the Hot Springs!

**Froggy-**_**chan's**_** Secret**

**By AnimexxLover1827**

**Anime: KHR! (a.k.a. Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**Pairing: BelxFran**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own KHR! (although that would be pretty awesome!)**

**Genres: Comedy, Romance….(If there is anything else, I'm not able to think of it right now.)**

**Rating: ummmm… T for occasional cussing? The rating might go down, I'm new at this.**

**Summary: On a Varia trip to the hot springs, Fake-Prince Belphagor discovers that Fran is actually a girl! How will he react? And how come Fran actually has a really peppy, perky personality? What the heck is going on here?**

**First Fic, please be kind with reviews if any! **** Gomenesai, if my spelling and grammer is sort of messed up! BTW, Fran is going to be soooo OOC here (But that's all for and in the spirit of fan fictions, ne?). Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms while flames are frowned upon! By the way, this is NOT Shounen Ai (even though it might seem that way). Gomen again, I don't know how to fix Lussuria's personality to not make him seem gay and this fic Shounen-Ai.**

_**It all started with a Varia trip to the Vongola hot springs… **_

"VOIIII!" shouted Squalo from the back of the limousine, "This trip better be good this time!".

"Yes, yes, Squalo is correct" replied the Gaylord (Lussuria) "The last time we went to Vongola hot springs, those brats were there as well. **Sigh**, it was hectic. Although I did not mind seeing the older Vongola Sun Guardian there…hehehe".

Having enough of listening to the trash shout trash at one another, Xanxus brought out his guns. "Oi, Trash, you better shut up now, or I'll blow your fucking heads off."

Silence surrounded the large limo. After what seemed like thirty minutes, (It was really only about thirty seconds) Bel spoke up again, replying to Squalo's comment earlier.

"Ushishishi", he snickered that insanely creepy laugh of his "It will be a fantastic trip, as long as I, the prince is here". While saying this, he was throwing knives at his target/kouhai/frog/Fran.

"Oi, fake-prince Bel-Senpai….", Fran called. "If you keep stabbing my frog/head, I will have to get a new one. Fran's words were answered with a few more knives sailing into his head. "Ow, senpai...".

The rest of the ride to Vongola hot springs consisted of Squalo and Levi (who was arguing on Xanxus's behalf) bickering, screaming and even almost blowing up the limo, along with veryone with it. Bel also continued to play darts with the back of Fran's froggy-head.

The vehicle then came to a sudden stop in front of the entrance to the hot springs.

"Hey, scum, stop messing around, we're here already", said Xanxus, a slightly irritated look on his face. (A/N: I don't blame him, I'm surprised that he didn't take a separate limo. Budget cuts, maybe? Wait, I'm the author! I could have made that happen! Oh, well, it was more fun this way! ) Levi just went around, agreeing with the boss, trying to help, but only making the situation worse.

Fran took one glance of the at the building and the hot springs and looked down, for once, some worried expression crossing his face. After a couple of moments, though, his expression turned blank again.

The only person in the limo who witnessed this slight, but disturbed moment on Fran's face was Bel. But Bel being Bel, he simply "Ushishishi'ed" and thought, _This will definitely be an interesting trip._

**Well, that was the first chapter of my FIRST fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment and tell me what you think, remember, constructive criticisms are welcomed, flames are frowned upon! Oh, and before I forget, there's a poll on my page if anyone wants to check it out! Happy Summer minna~ **


	2. Onsen Scene!

**Froggy-**_**chan's**_**Secret**

**By AnimexxLover1827**

**Anime: KHR! (a.k.a. Katekyo Hitman Reborn!)**

**Pairing: BelxFran**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own KHR! (although that would be pretty awesome!) I do own my OC's, though!**

**Genres: Comedy, Romance….(If there is anything else, I'm not able to think of it right now.)**

**Rating: ummmm… T for occasional cussing? The rating might go down, I'm new at this.**

**Summary: On a Varia trip to the hot springs, Fake-Prince Belphagor discovers that Fran is actually a girl! How will he react? And how come Fran actually has a really peppy, perky personality? What the heck is going on here?**

Thank you t o all those who commented on my very short 1st chapter! Arigatou Kosaimas! (hands out virtual brownies) Thank you Nancy Haibara, ReaperCate , litashe , and darkbluegal00 !

NORMAL POV:

As Fran walked up to the hot springs (with the rest of the Varia already ahead of him), he came to a sudden stop. He had no idea what was going on and decided to go take a look up front.

The rest of the Varia (and I do mean all the rest) had their eyes caught on the beautiful lady in front of them wearing an orange kimono. For once, Lussuria was taken out of his gayness and blushed. Even Xanxus had a tinge of pink on his cheeks. (A/N: Awww cute! … I think?) The woman had light orange hair and bright blue eyes.

"My name is Akemi, and I will be your hostess for your entire stay. Be sure to call for me whenever you need anything. I will be taking you to your rooms now." She then flashed a polite smile at all of them and I swear, everyone (excluding Fran) almost nosebleed into a little puddle. Everyone followed her as she led them to their rooms.

Akemi stopped in front of three rooms. "There are three rooms issued for your stay here by Vongola Nono. ", she said. "The first and largest room will be taken by Master Xanxus." Xanxus "humphed" in approval as she moved to the next room.

"This room is for the three older men in the Varia. Master Squalo, Master Levi, and Master Lussuria will stay here." Squalo was about to yell at Akemi for calling him old, but he decided not to blow up at the beautiful woman.

"And finally, Bel-ouji and Master Fran will stay in the last room.", she finished.

Bel smirked. " Ushshishi. Finally, someone who comes along and actually calls me the prince I am."

Ameki giggled, making Bel blush again. Fran felt this weird twinge in his stomach. Maybe he was sick? Of course, Fran barely made any note of this and just continued his monotone expression.

( A/N:The next scene is set up similar to the OVA. [Except Fran's there] If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do so this instant, it's hilarious!)

Fran watched the scene as Levi, Lussuria, and Squalo were battling it out in the hot springs with water. The Fake prince made him wear his froggy hat, even in the bath. (Let's just say that it was _really_ hard to wash his hair. Lol)

All of a sudden, Squalo cries out, "Scontro di Squalo: Onsen Version!"

A beam of water flies toward Fran, but he deflects it using his Varia Box. (I wonder where he could keep that?) More water is shot in his direction, this time at Bel.

Unfortunately, Bel was to occupied at throwing knives at Fran's head ("Owww senpai…that hurt") and was hit straight on with the water. In fact, the impact was so intense that Bel was sent flying toward Fran and just about landed on top of him. (A/N: Hold on there fangirls, they're all wearing towels, remember?)

Bel got up, unaffected, and was about to charge towards Squalo, knives in his hand. He ushishishi'ed and was just about to start running when he heard a familiar but not-so-blank voice behind him say, "Whew that was close, I was really surprised. Bel-senpai was just about to find out … **mumble, mumble, mumble**…"

Slighly shocked, Bel looked behind him from the corner of his eye and saw Fran almost laughing, blush covering his cheeks. He turned around again and just saw a normal, expressionless froggy. _"Did I just see my kouhai laughing?" _He was about to go back and confront Fran when he was hit again with water. And that was the end of that. His last thought before running away from Fran and towards Squalo?

"_I will definitely find out Froggy-kun's secret."_

That was fun! Sorry the chapters are so short, it's just that a lot can happen in a few lines. (I also didn't realize the format and how short it would seem and BTW, on Microsoft Word, it was about three pages!) oh well. Since it's soooooooo short, I'll try to update often! Remember, I have a poll on my profile if you guys want to check that out…HAPPY SUMMER~MINNA!


	3. Not an Update, Author's Note

1/22/2013

Okay. I admit it. I haven't updated literally in years. But I will try my damn hardest to make up for it. I'm in finals week so I can't right now, but I'm going to start rewriting all my chapters 'cause I'm a big kid now who knows how to really write. If it becomes later in the year and I still haven't updated anything, I will hold a KHR oneshot contest to determine who can adopt my fics. Extreme! thanks to the huge flush of new fans to my stories, as well as the ones who read it in the beginning. I love you all for your continued support. Seriously. You guys are the bomb diggity.

Patience is requested once more! Hey, at least I'm actually trying this time.

-AnimexxLover1827


End file.
